A Forbidden Alberona Dance
by EternalErotica
Summary: Different Series. Different Fandoms. Different Stories. Same Theme. These are the tales of a forbidden love. Incest story between Cana Alberona and Gildarts Clive. Part of the Tales of the Forbidden Dance Collection. Don't like, don't read.


**Tales of a Forbidden Dance**

 **Author notes:** These are tales of a forbidden dance. What that forbidden dance is what they call incest. Sex between blood related individuals from different anime/video game series. You have been warned so if you do not like, please don't read. No yaoi. Some Yuri but mostly hetero. Japanese terms for mother, brother, sister, father will be used when characters speak about their relatives. It simply, to me sounds better. This will only be used with Japanese related fandoms like anime/manga, light novels and some video games. Anything non-Japanese will not use them. Any chapter with a numerical value (I, II, III, etc.) means that there will be other stories within the same family name. Some might be sequels to previous chapters, but not necessarily. Requests can be given, however do not assume they will be taken. If they are, name of the person who gave the request will be shown before the chapter begins. I do not condone any of the actions involved in these stories. These are all works of fiction and fantasy and such should always and only stay as such. Please excuse any grammar mistakes. I am human. Thank you and enjoy.

* * *

 **Tale 10: A Forbidden Alberona Dance**

 **Series: Fairy Tail  
** **Pairing: Cana Alberona x Gildarts  
** **Requested by many.**

Cana felt nervous. She was finally alone with the man who was her father. Not that he knew. She has been wanting to tell him, but it always felt so awkward. They were currently on a short mission. How did the two of them end up being partners? Well, Makarov thought it would be best if the members of Fairy Tail go on missions with others they weren't used to so that had a lottery. She just happened to be really unlucky.

The mission the two had was easily finished and we're heading to a hotel room to spend the night before heading back to the guild. Unfortunately for Cana, there was only room available so she had to share it with her father.

Cana sighed as she sat on the chair looking out over to the streets of the town they stopped in. The night sky was filled with many stars. She chugged down some beer from the gourd she brought and let out a big sigh at how delicious it was.

"Damn..." She muttered. "...why did I have to get stuck with Gildarts?" She didn't hate her father, but she wasn't ready to tell him who she was. Who knew what his reaction might be? Hell, it might just make the rest of the trip even more awkward for her.

The door to the room suddenly opened and out came a heavily drunk Gildarts. His face flustered and hiccups here and there told her so. Plus, the alcohol she smelled was not the one coming from her gourd.

"Ahhhh! Cana...~hiccup~...I didn't know you were here..." He hiccuped again as he stumbled over to the bed before crashing on it.

She frowned in disappointment. 'Drunk old man...' She sighed, standing up and walking over to him. "Oi, you're sleeping on the floor, remember?" She told him, standing over him, drinking more alcohol. Gildarts moaned as his hazy eyes began playing tricks on him.

"C-C-Cornelia...is that you?" Cana's eyes widened when her mother's name escaped his lips.

"G-Gildarts...? Why did you...?" She wanted to know why he said her mother's name. Did he remember her?

"Oh Cornelia...you're alive..." He rose up, his eyes widening.

"H-Huh? No, I'm not..." Before she could process what happened, Gildarts suddenly grabbed her wrist, making her drop her gourd of alcohol, and laid her down on the bed. Cana grunted a bit but looked up with wide eyes as her father hovered above her. "H-Hey, what are you...?"

"Cornelia! I missed you so much!" Gildarts spoke, tears falling down his face. "I heard you died, but you are here..." Cana's eyes widened at her father's words. He knew. He knew she had died. However, he did not mention one word about her mother's daughter. Not one word about her. That made her feel sad. However, sadness soon became the least of her worries. "I love you so much, Cornelia!" Cana's eyes widened when her father lowered himself down to her and planted his lips on hers.

'No...no way...this...I'm not...' Her mind was jumbled with so may thoughts that she simply laid their. Her body completely shut down from the shock. She could feel his tongue licking her lips, trying to push through. Without any sort of resistance, he was let in, snaking his tongue inside her and moving it around with hers.

He moaned at how delightful her lips tasted. Her puffy lips and warm mouth made him fall in love with her all over again. However, it was not Cornelia who he was kissing and he didn't know. He made it worse when he took his non metallic hand and grabbed her breast, squeezing one of the large mounds. Cana's mind shutdown the moment he made contact with her chest and her body started to come back to her. She squirmed around trying to pry him off of her, but he was just too strong.

He broke the kiss, letting her gasp for air. "What's wrong Cornelia...you always liked it when I did this..." He told Cana, who was surprised, but knew this was wrong.

"No...but I'm not..." Cana tried to explain, but she screamed in surprise when Gildarts ripped off her bikini top and then proceeded to palm one in his hand and then latch his mouth on the other. "Ahhhh!" Cana tilted her head back against the sheets as her father attacked her mounds. He sucked on her breasts while flicking his tongue over her nipple, sending shock waves of pleasure throughout Cana's body. His hand squeezed her other breast and using his fingers, he rotated in pinching her nipple or tugging on it softly.

Despite the immorality of what was happening, Cana was amazed at his technique. She had been with other men before, but none have ever done what he was doing. She figured an older man like him would have more experience and know exactly what would make a woman go crazy. However, this was still wrong. She was his daughter. He might not know at the moment, but she needed to stop this. Too bad her mind and body were not helping her.

He removed his mouth from her breast, but licked her areola in small circles, sending a shiver down her spine. "Cornelia...your breasts are amazing as always..." He moaned, flicking her nipple before taking it back into his mouth. Cana squealed, clutching the bed sheets under her. Her entire body was entering a state of bliss that she knew was wrong, but she couldn't deny how good it felt. It was nothing like all the other times she did it with other men. It was levels beyond what that felt.

"S-Stop it..." She managed to say, but it was quickly lost within the moans she let out. Gildarts switched breasts despite her protests. Cana felt her groin get both hot and wet from what her father was doing. She shouldn't be getting turned on by him, but she was and she didn't know if that was necessarily a good or a bad thing. If she was honest, it had been a long time since she had sex and thus her body was responding due to the long wait in between.

Finally, Gildarts let go of her breasts and raised himself off of her. She panted and felt relief wash over her, thinking it was finally done. However, she was wrong as Gildarts suddenly started to unbuckle his belt. Her eyes widened as her father's cock suddenly sprang into view. It was fairly big, possibly one of the biggest she had ever seen. She became scared of his intentions and watched as he crawled to her, grab her breasts and placed his cock right into the valley between them.

"Ahhh...I miss doing this to them..." He groaned as he started moving his cock. Cana needed to stop this. She was literally looking at her own father's cock in between her breasts as she involuntarily was giving her dad a boob job. She watched as his cock head will appear and then disappear within her breasts as he squeezed her breasts together against it. She couldn't move, her body being pressed down by his overall weight. She could only watch.

'This is so wrong...' She bit her bottom lip. She knew how wrong this was, but she just couldn't do anything to stop it. She felt weak, her body was not responding and her mind was a jumbled mess.

Gildarts Clive was in a world all of his own. The pleasure he felt was incredible. He couldn't believe that he was together with Cornelia again, despite it not actually being her. Yet, his drunk mind was making a mistake that he would oppose in an instant. He did find it weird at how much bigger Cornelia's breasts were since the last time he fondled them, but he was not complaining.

He grunted when he felt his balls tighten, getting close to his climax. He moved further up and then took one of his hands to place it on Cana's head. Cana did not know what he was planning and felt a bit scared. He pushed her head toward his cock and pushed himself inside her mouth, surprising her. He continued thrusting as his cock was being consumed by both Cana's mouth and her breasts.

He thrust faster, his climax coming much more quicker. Cana moaned and groaned when his cock twitched inside her mouth. She knew what that meant. She shut her eyes tightly and waited for the inevitable as her father gave one final push before releasing his essence inside her. Cana gulped down as much as she could as Gildarts streams of his incestuous cum down her throat. He groaned in bliss as he orgasm felt incredible.

He gave smaller thrusts from time to time until he emptied everything he held back. After his last spurt, he slowly began pulling out of her mouth. He panted as he looked down to see Cornelia's face filled with her lust for him. However, in truth, Cana looked up at her father in disbelief. She couldn't believe her own father came inside her mouth. This was something that was unnatural and immoral. Yet, she didn't do anything to prevent it. Not like she didn't try, but nothing was working for her. She could only lay on the bed and look up at her father.

"Cornelia...that was amazing...I...I can't wait anymore..." His words sent a cold shiver down her spine. She knew what they meant and she needed to stop him before it was too late. He suddenly grabbed her waist and turned her around so that she was on her hands and knees, or at least barely as her body was still unresponsive. He quickly removed her pants and panties, tossing them off the bed to reveal her wet pussy. He gave her ass cheeks a small squeeze, making her moan. She couldn't look back in time as her father quickly gave himself a couple of strokes to get his cock erect again and then line it up with her pussy lips.

"No...don't..." She knew the moment he entered her, there was no going back. They would be committing one of the most taboo things in the world. Gildarts, was not aware of this so he wasn't planning on stopping. Cana let out a scream when he rubbed his tip against her. Then, it happened. Gildarts began to enter her, his large cock stretching her insides, completely taking over. No cock that entered inside her was as big as his and she knew that he basically just ruined her for any other person.

She shut her eyes tightly as he entered all the way inside her, hitting her cervix and, despite how much of his cock was already inside her, he still had a couple of inches left. She couldn't believe how she was able to manage having his large penis inside her. He let out a groan as he was getting used to being inside his lovely wife again...at least he thought it was.

Cana felt her eyes well up with tears as she was now committing incest with her father. One of the forbidden and taboo things two people could do. She bit her bottom lip to suppress a moan. She did not want to admit how good it felt to have his cock inside her. She knew that the moment she thought it felt good, was the moment she would lose.

She squealed a little when she felt his cock getting pulled out of her, only to be inserted back in, pushing her body slightly forward at the strong thrust. Gildarts started off slowly, pushing his shaft deep within her. Cana grabbed the bed sheets and clenched them tightly, shutting her eyes to try and forget what was happening. He breasts were pressed against the bed, rubbing against the fabric with every thrust. Cana suddenly felt pleasure go through her body, which she wanted to deny with every fiber of her being. She should not be feeling good. Why was her body betraying her?

"Oh...Cornelia...this is amazing...so tight..." Gildarts moaned, picking up his pace. Cana couldn't keep her mouth shut as she let out a scream from one of his thrusts. She was slowly losing the fight within herself. Her body was accepting the intruder without knowledge of how wrong this was. She couldn't defeat it. She did all she could to fight back the pleasure, but it was no use. She lost the fight.

"Ahhh! Faster!" She moaned, pleading with him to move faster. He granted her request, pounding inside her with such fast and strong thrusts that she no longer cared what was going on. She just wanted to continue feeling this amazing. Gildarts grabbed her waist and used her momentum to get deeper inside her.

"W-Wow..." Gildarts shut his eyes. This was the best sex he ever had. It was spine tingling and felt way better than any other time he did it. He leaned forward, snaking his hands to her chest and then grabbed her two large breasts, fondling them and squeezing them. How he loved these breasts. Cana moaned as the pleasure was escalating way too quickly.

"Ahhh! That's it...keep doing that...ahhh..." She told him of her approval. Gildarts smirked and pinched her nipples with his fingers, eliciting another moan from his ex-wife/daughter.

The two stayed in the same position for several minutes, feeling their sweaty and warm bodies connect with one another in a fiery forbidden passion. Gildarts groaned as he felt his release coming once again. His cock twitched as Cana responded to it with a moan.

"I'm cumming..." He told her, concentrating hard on his thrusts. Cana wanted to tell him pull out, to stop him from doing something they would instantly regret. However her voice left her. All she could do was let out moan after moan. Gildarts thrusts became faster and slightly erratic as his climax was swiftly approaching. He gave her breasts a squeeze before delivering one final thrust and cumming inside her. "I'm cumming, Cornelia!" He shouted shooting jet streams of his cum inside her.

"Ahhh! Otou-san!" Cana inexplicably shouted, not realizing the mistake she made as she came as well. Her walls contracted around his member, squeezing him of everything he held back. She came as well, squirting her juices over his groin and down onto the bed sheets. The two stayed still as they rode out their orgasms. His cock pulsated with every spurt of cum that he let out. Cana was in disbelief at how much he had let out inside her. How hot her insides were becoming as she felt some of his cum leak out of her

After his cock settled down, it was then Gildarts realized what Cana just said. He blinked a couple of times as his eyes began getting clearer. "O-Otou...san...?" He repeated as his eyes and mind finally came back to reality. His eyes widened when he saw that he was not inside his late ex-wife, but inside Cana. What was worse was what she said. "D-Did you just call me...Otou-san?" He asked as Cana turned her head slightly, narrowing her eyes at him.

"Y-Yeah...you bastard..." Gildart's eyes widened and hands shook as he let go of Cana and pulled his cock out of her.

"W-Wait...you're serious...I'm you're..." She nodded. "...b-but then...that means...you and me...we just..." She nodded again and Gildarts world shattered as he realized what he had just done. He just had sex with his daughter. He just committed incest. He was so confused at how this happened, but he couldn't focus as he realized what he did and how wrong it was. "N-No way...I...what kind of man...?" Gildarts was speechless.

Cana turned herself around and propped herself up on her elbows, panting and looking at her father. "Dumbass..." She muttered with a frown.

* * *

After that night, both Cana and Gildarts felt even more awkward. Gildarts even commented on killing himself for what he did, to which Cana made sure to stop him from doing so. The two just agreed to make sure to promise to keep this a secret from everyone and pretend it never happened.

However, it became hard to do so as after a few weeks, Cana found out she was pregnant with her father's child. This sent a huge shock wave to the both of them. They now knew the secret will be out and they needed to do something to prevent it from coming out. So, Gildarts decided to take on another year long mission and surprised everyone when he said he'll be bringing Cana along. He revealed that she was his daughter and wanted to spend some time together with her.

So, they left. They traveled the world, trying to figure out what to do about their predicament. After a while, they decided that they would do whatever was needed for their child. In turn, they made a decision to at least try having sex once again. They both discovered having sex with one another was too amazing to pass up and continued to do so on their travels.

Cana did find it weird though, when she spotted the Strauss Siblings also on a mission, with the two Strauss Siblings looking like they gained a few pounds along the way.

 **End**


End file.
